Unos Cuentos Para Pasar el Rato
by Reki Zen
Summary: Los cuentos de niños no serán los mismos XD


**_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc._**

_**No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta (Muuuhuhui! XD)**_

_Advertencia__: Este fic es muy dulce (o tonto) y carece de escenas de pelea! Si no te gusta lo dulce o tierno, no lo leas o te empalagaras… O caso contrario, léelo y disfruta de la historia! X3_

Unos cuentos para pasar el rato

En un site muy conocido, muchos escritores y fanáticos de las Tortugas Ninjas se reunían para pasarla bien.

Estaban los veteranos: Yunuen, Soul, Juanis, Cloeh, Gir, Vampi, Mary, Sheila, Manfariel, SoloSimple, Stella… Y estaban los novatos: Diana, Kim, Tari, Legendgirl, Carmonator, HiRoSiDaRk, NEONLIGTH… E increíblemente Sora estaba presente… -Los quise mencionar a todos XD-

Reki: Bue, como el site está averiado -otra vez…*¬¬- Voy a contar una historia… (De la nada saca un libro grandote) ESTE EL LIBRO MAGICO DE LOS CUENTOS! (Visto uno vez en los Padrinos Mágicos) PERO ESTE LIBRO ES DIFERENTE… PORQUE TMNT SERÁN SUS PROTAGONISTAS!

Todos con cara de asombro O.o

Reki: Bue, aquí comienza… (Abre el libro en una página al azar y empieza a contar…)

Hace mucho tiempo hubo una vez tres cerditos… (En otro plano dimensional aparecen Donnie, Leo y Mikey disfrazados de cerditos)

Donatello: ¿…Qué caparazones…?

Michelangelo: ¡Mira! ¡Somos cerditos!

Leonardo: ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo aparecimos aquí y nos disfrazamos?

¡Silencio! ¡Es mi historia y yo los manejo! (Los chicos se estremecen al escuchar una voz desde arriba.)

Michelangelo: ¿Dios…?

¿Dios?... Errr, algo así… Solo háganme caso y los dejaré en paz…

Leonardo: No lo creo… (Mira hacia todos lados) ¿Donde está Rapha…?

¡Como sea! Esos cerditos eran constantemente acosados… por un lobo: (De la nada aparece Raphael disfrazado de lobo)

Raphael: ¿Qué demo…?

Michelangelo: ¡Rapha! ¡Eres el lobo feroz!

Raphael: Espera… ¡Conozco esta historia! ¡¿Por qué yo hago el papel del malo?!

Michelangelo: Por que te queda mejor ^_^

¡Exacto Mikey! Así que los cerditos se preparaban para la llegada del lobo. Uno vago construyó una casita hecha de paja. (Una casita pequeña de paja aparece a lado de Donatello)

Donatello: ¡Por favor! ¿A mi me toca está? ¡Hasta un tonto sabe que la paja es solo hierba seca! Es muy débil para cualquier estructura que pase los…

Continuando… Otro más vago hizo una casita hecha de palitos de madera… (A lado de Mikey está la casita de palitos de madera)

Michelangelo: Wow… Qué eficiencia.

Gracias… Y el último cerdito, trabajando duro, hizo una casita hecha de ladrillos (La ultima casita aparece al lado de Leo.)

Leonardo: … (No tiene nada para decir)

Cuando el lobo apareció… (Raphael sigue buscando la salida yendo de un lado a otro… Pero extrañamente no avanza)

Raphael: ¡¿Cómo diablos salimos de aquí?!

¡Obedece y saldrás! ¡Ahora acércate a Donnie! (Obedece de mala gana) Bien… El lobo vio a un cerdito y viendo de qué estaba hecha su casita la sopló… (No pasa nada) – ¡Don! ¡Adentro de la casa! ¡Raphael sóplala!

Raphael y Donatello: Qué más da… (Los dos obedecen a la voz)

¡Buenos chicos! Ahora el lobo empezó a soplar y derribó la casita del cerdito que pensó que la paja seria mejor material…

Donatello: ¡Yo no pensé eso!

¡Silencio! ¡Raphael ahora sopla!

Raphael: *¬¬ (Sopla de mala gana y aunque no es suficiente para levantar una hoja, destruye la casita)

El cerdito al ver a su casa destruida corre a la de su hermano. (Donatello se sacude las hierbas secas de su disfraz y camina de mala gana hacia la casita de Mikey)

Michelangelo: Hasta que llego mi turno… (Dice asomándose de la ventanita. A lado aparece Donatello) Ah, hola Donnie ^_^

El lobo siguió al primer cerdito y llegó al frente de la casita hecha de palitos de madera… Pero al igual que la anterior la derribó de un soplido... (No pasa nada) dije... ¡LA DERRIBÓ DE UN SOPLIDO!

Raphael: *¬¬ (Sopla y la casita se derriba)

Michelangelo: T_T Mi casita… En cualquier lado Rafa sigue siendo un abusón…

Donatello: Vayamos con Leo de una vez (Le toma el brazo a Mikey y lo arrastra a donde está su hermano)

Los cerditos huyeron a casa de su hermano mayor y el lobo nuevamente los siguió. Al ver la casa volvió a soplar…

Raphael: ¿Quieres que sople una casita de ladrillos? ¿Me crees estúpido?

Leonardo: Solo hazlo Raph… Terminemos esto rápido.

¡Exacto! Ahora como dije antes… VOLVIO A SOPLAR *^_^

Raphael: *¬¬* (Sopla una y otra vez pero la casita se mantiene)

Hasta que el lobo se cansó y se fue.

Raphael: ¡Por fin!

Fin de esta historia… Ahora la siguiente…

Leo, Raph, Don y Mikey: ¡¿Qué?! (Todo se oscurece)

(Reki adelanta unas hojas en el libro y sonríe al ver el titulo de la siguiente historia)

Había una vez, en un bosque denso, una niñita llamada Caperucita Roja… O como me gustaría llamar Caperucita Roja-Naranja (De la nada aparece Mikey con una capita Rojo-Naranja)

Michelangelo: Órale… ¡Ahora soy Caperucita Roja-Naranja! ^_^

Bien Mikey. Caperucita iba caminando a ver a la casa de su abuela para levarle comida y… ¡Mikey! ¡No te comas la comida! (Se ve a un Michelangelo atragantándose un pedazo de pizza en la boca, un pierna de pollo en una mano y una lata de gaseosa en otra)

Michelangelo: Phrero trhengo hambhre… ("Pero tengo hambre")

Bueno…. Sigamos con la historia…^_^; Mientras marchaba se encontró con el lobo (Aparece Raphael disfrazado de lobo otra vez)

Raphael: O… ¡¡¿Otra vez?!!

Michelangelo: Vamos Raphita… Ese papel te queda mejor…

Raphael: Ya verás que el papel de lisiado te queda mejor… (Se acerca amenazantemente)

¡Raph! ¡Ahora no! Como sea… El lobo engañó a Caperucita Roja-Naranja y la llevó por un "atajo" que en realidad era un camino largo para llegar a su abu… Mikey vete para tu izquierda…

Michelangelo: Ok ^_^ (Se va con trote feliz)

Pero el lobo tenía otros planes para Caperucita y su abuela… Él se dirigió al hogar de la pobre ancianita… (De pronto al frente de Raphael aparece una casa) Entra Rapha, y esconde a la abuelita

Raphael: Si no hay más remedio *¬¬ (Entra a la casita y se ve a Donatello disfrazado de la ancianita)

Donatello: Terminemos esto de una vez… Es humillante ¬¬ (Sale de la cama, le lanza a su hermano un vestido y sombrerito para dormir y se encierra él mismo en el closet, todo mientras Rapha está aún en el umbral de la puerta)

Raphael: Eso fue rápido…

Continuemos… Caperucita Roja-Naranja se acercaba a la puerta para ver a su abuelita… Rapha ponte el vestido rápido (Con las venas sobresaliendo de la frente se lo pone y se acuesta en la cama rápidamente)

Ahora entra Caperucita… (Entra)

Michelangelo: ¡¡Holaaaaa abuelita!! ^_^

Raphael: Solo sí tus líneas y acabemos esto…

Michelangelo: Ok… (Se acerca a la "abuelita") Abue, ¿por qué tienes esos ojos grandes?

Raphael: Son para… Verte mejor…. (Temblando de rabia)

Michelangelo: ¿Y por que tiene unos oídos grandes?

Raphael: Son para escucharte mejor.

Michelangelo: ¿Y por que tienes un aliento apestoso?

Raphael: ¿Qué? (Mikey se acerca más)

Michelangelo: ¿Y por qué tienes los dientes amarillos? ¿Y por qué estas tan fea? ¿Y por que hueles a perro sucio? ¿Y por qué…? (Se calla… Suelta un eructo en la cara de Raph)

Raphael: ¡Ya está! (Se abalanza sobre Mikey)

Pero en ese momento apareció un buen leñador que vio al lobo amenazando a la pobre niña. (Aparece Leo dentro de la casa y disfrazado de leñador)

Leonardo: (Mira hacia todos lados confuso) ¿Dónde estaba yo después de lo de los cerditos y antes que esto?

¡Leo! ¡Salva a Mikey!

Leonardo: Ah, cierto… (Corre y empuja a Rapha hacia una pared antes de que toque a Mikey)

Raphael: (Se levanta súper enojado y grita) ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER CUANTO FALTA PARA QUE TERMINE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ?!

Ya termina… Pero no te va a gustar cómo… (El hacha de Leo se hace más grande y filosa)

Raphael: O.o

Leonardo: ¿Por qué no cambiamos de cuento? n.n;

Bueno, ya me aburrí…

(Reki hojea una vez más y para)

Había una vez una hermosa joven llamada… Blanca nieves (aparece Donatello disfrazado de la nombrada)

Donatello: Es una broma ¿verdad?

Es que tenías el papel del cerdito secundario y la abuelita de pocas escenas… Quería darte algo de protagonismo ^_^

Donatello: Bien… T_T

Ella era tan hermosa que despertó la envidia de su malvada madrastra (Aparece… ¿LEO? Disfrazado de bruja) Como dije… Quiero cambiar los papeles principales y secundarios ^_^ Como sea, ella engañó a su hijstra y le dio de comer una manzana envenenada (De la mano de Leo aparece una manzana)

Leonardo: ¿No te estás adelantando un poco?

Es que no hay suficientes personajes para los enanitos u.u… Dale la manzana (Le entrega la manzana)

La joven la comió y cayó en un profundo sueño… (Donatello no se la come) ¡Vamos Don! ¡No tengo todo el día!

Donatello: ¬¬ (Muerde la manzana y espera) No pasa nada…

¿Creías que en serio te daría una manzana envenenada? Ya te maté en NCNI… Hazte el dormido. (Aparece una mesa de piedra) Y acuéstate ahí. (Donatello obedece de mala gana)

Después de un tiempo, vino un hermoso príncipe… (Aparece Michelangelo montando a Raphael sobre su espalda)

Michelangelo: ¡Ahora soy el príncipe! Siempre me tocan los mejores papeles ^_^ (Raphael pone firme la espalda haciendo que el "Príncipe" caiga)

Raphael: ¿¡Ahora soy el caballo?!

No te quejes… Pudiste haber sido la bruja… Bien… El príncipe ve a la joven Blanca Nieves y se acerca para darle un apasionado y romántico beso que la despertara.

Donatello: ¡¿Qué?! (Se levanta sobresaltándose y Mikey se acerca con los labios fruncidos) ¡Aléjate! (Lo empuja y corre)

Y la joven se despertó y vivieron felices por siempre… Ahora otro cuento…

(Reki hojea una vez más)

Había una vez una joven llamada… Cenicienta (Aparece Raphael disfrazado de harapos y una túnica femenina rota y sucia)

Raphael: ¡OYE!

¡Ahora eres el protagonista no te quejes! Él era atormentado por su madrastra y sus hermanastra (Aparecen Leon, April y Casey)

April: ¿Cómo…? ¿Llegamos aquí?

Leonardo: Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos eso.

Casey: No tengo idea… ¿Y por qué estoy usando un vestido? (Nota a Raphael y estalla en risas) ¡Mírate como estás! Hahahaha! XD

Raphael: ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE MIRAS A TI MISMO?! GRANDISIMO MASTODONTE

¡BASTA! ¡ES MI CUENTO! ¡APRIL Y LEO SON LAS HERMANASTRAS Y CASEY ES LA MADASTRA MALVADA AHORA HAGAN SUS PAPELES!

Casey: Esto lo disfrutaré… (Se acerca a Raphael) ¡¿Qué esperas inútil?! ¡Limpia la cocina, las habitaciones y el salón! ¡Recoge los vestidos de tu hermanastra! ¡Cocina la el almuerzo y la cena! ¡Y no te olvides de mi te con cerveza! ¡Harás todo eso mientras estamos en la gran fiesta! ¡Ahora apresúrate! !Vamos!

Raphael: Casey… Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos enci…

Cuando la malvada madrastra y las hermanastras se fueron vino el hada madrina de Raphael. (Leonardo, Casey y April desaparecen y en su lugar aparece Mikey disfrazado de hada con varita vestido y toda la cosa)

Michelangelo: Ahora te daré un lindo vestido y un carruaje para que puedas ir a la fiesta del príncipe hasta las 12 de la noche… ^_^ ¿Por qué no me tocó el príncipe? (Pone cara de reproche)

Ya fuiste príncipe Mikey… Fue entonces cuando Cenicienta apareció con un vestido y un carruaje a lado… Y ni olvidemos los zapatos de cristal ^_^ (Lo dicho aparece)

En la fiesta (Cenicienta aparece en un fiesta instantáneamente) Conoció al príncipe (Aparece Donatello con un elegante traje brillante)

Donatello: Esto es ridículo…

Raphael: Tú no tienes que usar un vestido ¬¬

Y después de horas de diversión…

Raphael y Donatello: ¬¬

Sonaron las doce de la noche y Cenicienta se fue corriendo, pero se le cayó un zapato de cristal (Raphael se quita un zapato y se va caminando de mala gana)

Entonces el príncipe lo recogió y ordenó una inspección a todo el reino. Fue cuestión de tiempo que llegaran a la casa de Cenicienta donde el príncipe lo probó en el pie de la malvada hermanastra. (Aparece April)

April: ¿Otra vez? (Ve a Don) ¿Donatello?

Donatello: (Totalmente avergonzado y con la cara roja) No preguntes.

Y luego en la otra malvada hermanastra...

Leonardo: Sin comentarios...

El príncipe lo probó y viendo que no le quedaba (Le quedaba grande) Comprobó que no era ninguna de ellas. Pero cuando vio a Cenicienta (Aparece Raphael) si le encajó el zapato de cristal a su pie… El príncipe se casó con Cenicienta y todos fueron felices ^_^

Y colorín colorado…. Este cuento se ha acabado XD

(En otro lado, en el site de Disney)

Lobo feroz: Oigan, ¿no sintieron plagio?

Bruja, Blanca Nieve, Cenicienta, Malvada Madrastra, Malvadas Hermanastras, Caperucita Roja, Cerditos, Príncipe de Blanca Nieves, Príncipe de Cenicienta, Leñador: CLARO QUE SI

XD XD XD

------------------------------------------

Estas historias no son mías y las uso solo para divertirme y nada más XD ¡**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
